


Unwritten

by molmcmahon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Thor unconsciously calls out for death in the early years after losing to Thanos. Harry Potter answers.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 715





	Unwritten

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either HP or Marvel or Avengers.

Harry strode through the small town that he had been… _called_ … to, the town with occupants that were not human and watched as people went about their business. The sky above him and the village was dark and cloudy, with the moon shining through the fog only a few seconds at a time. Light pooled in small puddles around the town, it's only sources being the building lights spreading around. It was a small community, with less than a hundred people, displaced but close knit. There was a woman that was clearly the head of the town, with darker skin than his, that flickered in his senses, smelling like horses and stables and leather. 

He had seen a winged horse somewhere back in a pasture but that wasn’t why he was here. There was someone that was calling him, perhaps consciously or not, who lived at the very edge of the town and didn’t come out of their house very often. A big storm had radiated from their house, enough to draw his attention from his realm a few universes over, and then had gone silent. That had been two years ago and Harry Potter was curious, passing by at least a few ghosts as he walked. 

As Death, he had felt the lives that had been extinguished even from his realm a few dimensions over, pain and grief following it. It had been one event and then everything had gone silent. Silent and eerie even though his own universe was normal, even with the wizards and witches.

His magic was humming under his skin, almost like sparks, as he swerved around a wolfhound and ended up in front of his destination. It didn’t stand out at all, with only one story, and nothing to pick it out of a crowd. He stood on the porch and dropped his glamour to knock quietly. He could hear the idle sounds of the television echo throughout the house in front of him, the sounds of quiet… whimpering even through the walls.

The stars seemed to blink out as his power rippled under his feet and then he nudged the door open, not caring to stay on the porch when he could feel this much… guilt and grief come through. 

“Hello?”

The whimpers bled throughout the home even as Harry’s eyes narrowed at the numerous bottles of beer lying on the floor and in front of the couches in the living room. He picked his way through them, pausing in the kitchen to look over the additional bottles and unopened bottles in the refrigerator. He grimaced and continued on, taking in the sparse furniture and empty guestroom.

He finally came to the only occupied bedroom and stopped in the doorway, looking into the room to see the man tossing and turning on the bed. The man had long hair that was unkempt and messy, that was possibly matted with beer. The man also had a bit of a beer belly and as he turned Harry’s way, he flinched. There were bags underneath the man’s eyes and as he yelled out in sleep, he fell off the bed. Thor was shirtless and filthy and the only piece of clothing on him was a pair of drawstring pants.

Harry stared down at the Norse god of thunder, seeing just one tiny spark of lightning race across the man’s skin, and grimaced. There was so much pain roiling within the man that it hurt to look at, one thing that a Reaper from another universe had taught him. How to feel people’s emotions. Harry didn’t use that ability too often though he could too often see visible fright in people’s eyes when he revealed his true appearance.

Of course… he sometimes used it to fuck with people but this time would be different. “Thor?”

A whine left Thor’s throat, low and raw, and Harry walked over to kneel by Thor’s side, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Thor. You’re alright.”

Dull blue eyes opened and Harry watched as Thor blinked up at him, his reflexes slowed by drink, and sat up. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Harry. You… called me.”

Thor twitched and reached for something at his belt before deflating. “I didn’t call you. Get out.”

“You were calling for someone like me in your dream,” Harry remarked, sitting back and meeting Thor’s eyes. “I only see one strand of lightning on your skin. What happened here?”

Thor stared at him through hazy eyes and shrugged him off, standing up and swaying. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Harry watched him stand there for a minute before heading out of the bedroom. Thor stunk of beer and sweat, of old fear sweat that hadn’t been washed off yet and piss. Harry guessed their destination before they arrived at the kitchen and it wasn’t to grab a midnight snack. A rather sturdy looking axe lay on the island in the kitchen, one that looked like it had a wooden handle. “You need a bath, Thor. Not more beer. What happened here?”

“Did Stark send you? Or Brunhilde? She knows that I’m not to be disturbed.”

“Thor.”

“Get out of here,” Thor muttered, glaring at him and opening the door to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of beer. 

Harry stared at him before reaching out slowly to grip Thor’s shoulder, holding him in place with only a slight flex of muscle. Thor stared at him, his eyes still dull with drink and pain.

“Whatever you want, I’m not the guy to get it for you,” Thor said, meeting Harry’s eyes uneasily. “I failed everyone else.”

“Thor, you didn’t fail,” Harry argued, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, I did. Thanos won.”

Harry sucked in a tight breath at the name, feeling his stomach roil. “I know that name.”

“Of course you do. Everyone does because I failed. I failed Loki and Heimdall and every person on this planet, including the ones who still live. I survived and…” Thor let out a strangled noise, raw and pained, and seemed to lean into Harry’s hand. “And what are you? One of Hela’s minions?”

Harry snorted and tugged Thor towards him. “I am not a minion of anyone, thank you very much. I was done with that the second I killed Voldemort. Thor… no one would blame you for surviving. The guilt you have… What would your mother say?”

Thor’s eyes teared up even as a little color came back to his skin. “I don’t know what Frigga would say. She died years ago. I wasn’t fast enough.”

“The whole world doesn’t depend on you,” Harry remarked, smoothing circles into bare skin. Thor swallowed at the touch, shivering slightly, and stared at him. “It’s not your fault that you lost.”

Thor twitched and swayed. “It feels like it is.”

“It’s not,” Harry argued, smiling a little. “I felt the same way a hundred years ago or so. You had a team, didn’t you? And friends?”

“All my friends are dead or gone and my team is lost.”

“Lost?”

Thor’s eyes closed for a minute. “They were fighting amongst themselves before Thanos came. Humans can be… hard on themselves.”

Harry dipped his head in a nod as Thor took a deep breath, opening his eyes. 

“I was hard on myself when I was growing up. You do not need to be hard on yourself for losing,” Harry finally said, after a few minutes of companionable silence. “Even if you are a leader.”

“Even if I’m a king that lost his people and his place?”

“Especially so. Thor…”

“What are you?” Thor questioned, swaying a bit towards him, towards the warmth that seemed to radiate so easily from this human man. “You are not mortal.”

“Death or you could just call me Harry.”

“I wish…” Thor trailed off, grief staining his voice, and broke into a sob. Harry tugged Thor the rest of the way into a hug, slipping his arms around the other man and letting both of them drop to the floor. Harry summoned a witchlight to hover above them, lowering its brightness when Thor winced, and held him. 

Thor shuddered in his arms and let go, dropping his head to Harry’s shoulder and curling into him. Thunder echoed in the distance and screamed out to everyone in the land as it grew louder, as lightning hit trees and cars. Harry switched out the witchlight for something else, for Prongs, who leapt from his fingers and stood guard over them both. The patronus hovered over them, its eerie eyes watching for threats. 

Thor let out a loud cry and Harry flinched, even as he tightened his arms and murmured comforting words. The god of thunder shivered and shuddered in Harry’s arms, quiet whimpers bleeding from his throat as they sat there on the floor of the bedroom. Rain pelted the windows and lightning lit them up, lit up Thor’s sweaty forehead against his shoulders.

He rocked them both, smoothing his hand up Thor’s back to cradle his neck, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Thor trembled even more as his breathing hitched, as Harry helped him back up onto the bed. Harry’s own heart skipped several beats as he watched Thor fall apart and even now there was no thunder sparking over the god’s skin. There was no lightning either. He flicked his wrist towards the blanket that had fallen off the bed and it floated back up to cover them both, curling around the rough and soft edges.

“Would you like to go back in time?” Harry idly asked, keeping his voice low. 

Thor looked over to him, his blue eyes still hazy from drink, and shook his head blearily. “It’s not possible. We do not… The magician… gave it over to Thanos.”

“The time stone? We do not need the time stone to travel back in time,” Harry commented, elbowing Thor lightly. “And please… Stephen Strange is not truly a magician. Not like me or your brother.”

Thor smiled, his eyes going soft. “Loki, I think, felt the same. He was always arguing with Strange when we were working together. And the witch… I shudder to think of Loki’s reaction to her. My brother is quite like a cat sometimes… or was…”

“What time would you go back to… had you the opportunity to.”

“Before I went to Jotunheim,” Thor whispered, his eyes falling shut easily as he melted into the bed. “Back before I met Jane and disgraced myself before my father.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Odin. Ugh.”

“My relationship with Loki was unfettered during those years,” Thor murmured, his voice low and wistful. “It was easy and enjoyable. He made such sounds when I had my way with him.”

Harry snorted, blinking a little at Thor’s words. “You had a physical relationship with him?”

“Aye. He and I… know each other very well by now,” Thor said, his eyes falling closed and staying closed. He grinned faintly, memories flashing through his mind, and sighed. “I grieved him after I thought he had died on that rocky planet with the elves though that was another one of his tricks. I miss his tricks. I miss him.”

Tears fell from Thor’s closed eyes and Harry laid a hand on Thor’s wrist, swallowing at the sight next to him. “Let’s go back then.”

  
  


* * *

Thor started awake on a soft bed that he hadn’t felt in ages, his eyes widening. The man who called himself Harry sat next to him, his eyes widening as well.

“There’s sure a lot of gold here,” Harry muttered faintly as he peered down into Thor’s eyes. “I didn’t know it’d look like this.”

Thor jolted up and his fingers flexed underneath the covers, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. “What…”

“You wanted to travel back,” Harry offered, shrugging and leaning back against the headboard. “Here we are. In apparently a palace that doesn’t have anything but gold in it.”

Thor laughed and it came out watery sounding before he held out his hand, pulling on the strand of power that was wholly familiar. Mjolnir came flying back to his hand, sparking with lightning even more powerful than he had felt before all this had started.

“You carried your entire self back,” Harry explained, reaching out to tap his temple. Thor met Harry’s green eyes and then looked at the hammer, swallowing visibly against emotion. “Means you’re much more powerful than you were at this time. You do not even particularly need the hammer or the axe.”

Thor lowered Mjolnir to the floor beside him and stood up, reaching his hand out, palm up and flexed his fingers to draw on the power that he knew was within. Lightning sparked and twitched like it was alive, dancing on his palm as if it was a ball of storms. He smiled faintly and then looked at Harry again, meeting his eyes dead on this time.

“What did you do?”

“You wanted to come back in time,” Harry said, gesturing to the door of his old bedroom. 

“No one can do this easily,” Thor remarked, brushing his now shorter and much more golden hair back behind an ear. He was thinner now and he shivered as he now fully realized what Harry had done. “You say you are Death.”

“Yes.”

“You are also magic.”

“Also yes.”

“Loki would have liked you,” Thor remarked quietly before his eyes widened even more. He swung his legs off the bed and hurried over to pull on his clothes, throwing on simple garments that felt more comfortable than his golden armor. “Loki… Frigga… Heimdall. They’re all…”

“This is back before you went to Jotunheim,” Harry said, smiling a little. “Back before the Avengers formed. Back before Loki fell.”

Thor’s heart skipped several beats and he raced over to his door to push it open, knowing exactly where Loki would be. The servants that saw him hurriedly walked out of his way as he walked through the hallways and the guards did as well, moving out of the way. He heard Harry walk beside him, the man had thrown on a cloak over a shirt and jeans. A stick peeked out from behind an ear and a ring lay on one of Harry’s fingers, flickering in and out of sight.

Thor turned left at the next corner and ran right into… “Frigga!”

“Thor! Darling boy,” Frigga whispered, her eyes wide as futures flicked through her mind. He knew the expression she got when she was looking into people’s futures and this was it, her shoulders curled and her body tight. And then she… deflated, loosening up and stared at him, stared at Harry too, her eyes wide. “You haven’t seen me in a while, have you?”

Thor gasped out loud and shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug. Frigga let out a shocked noise and then wrapped her arms around him as well, warm, forgiving and soft like a mother’s, and a noise left Thor’s throat. 

“Frigga,” Thor murmured, his heart beating loudly in his chest. “Mother.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Harry standing in front of them, as if he was keeping guard over them. The man was quiet and calm, his eyes narrowed in slight interest as he surveyed the palace hallways. Harry’s green eyes were bright and alive and there was no judgement in them. 

“Thor…” Frigga trailed off as she withdrew a little bit. “And Harry. You both have been through so much. I am glad you two found each other and Loki. I am proud to call you my sons, all three of you.”

“I’m not--” Harry stopped at Frigga’s look.

“You are my son. In the future I see for you, you are my son,” Frigga remarked, smiling and winking at him. She walked off and rejoined her waiting attendants, going back to discussing plans for the next few days as if her son hadn’t just wildly embraced her.

Harry blinked and exchanged looks with Thor, who laughed loudly, sparks of lightning dancing over his skin. “She’s a seer, isn’t she?”

Thor nodded even as his blood thrummed under his skin, full of thunder and lightning and life. He could feel Loki nearby and wondered what his brother was up to, smiling widely now as memories flashed through his mind. Of seeing Loki for the first time on Midgard, seeing the way his brother had been twisted by Thanos, by Odin, by… him. Thor had hated himself for what he had failed to see, and now… Harry had brought back every opportunity to make it right.

To make everything right again and he reached out to cup the man’s cheek. Harry twitched, his eyes widening, before he leaned in, meeting Thor halfway. Harry’s lips were soft and his body hard as his magic collided with Thor’s thunder, a sound escaping his throat, as both of their bodies moved together. Thor pulled Harry in closer, pressing in and taking what Harry gave as well, letting the man slip his tongue into his mouth and tasting him.

Harry tasted of power, of ozone, of the air right before a storm and Thor grinned, hearing the man groan as their bodies swayed together. “Thor…”

“Yes?”

“Does Asgard keep ships?”

“Aye, we do. What do you mean to do?”

Harry pulled back, breathing heavily, his pupils blown with arousal. Thor smiled wider, even as his cock stirred, as heat flooded him.

“Go kill Thanos.”

Thor froze and then he smiled, baring more teeth in this than he had back before everything had happened. 

“My prince?”

He peered at a passing Einherjar and nodded slightly, seeing the almost bewildered look on the guard. Thunder echoed outside the palace and the sun seemed to shine even brighter through the windows. 

“It is alright. There is nothing to worry about,” Thor offered, before turning around and heading in the direction of the hangar to where he knew ships were kept. Or at least a few. One he knew was capable of space travel but it was his father’s ship. Harry kept pace with him, his presence making his decision to hide their travels from Odin easier. Odin’s words of Hela and Odin’s past came back to him, of Asgard’s militaristic past and he grimaced.

“Don’t you want to see your brother again?” Harry questioned, as they headed past the throne room. Thor caught a small glimpse of Loki in the ante room before the throne room, seeing those green eyes widen as Loki saw Harry. Thor’s heart clenched in his chest and he ached with the need to see Loki, to touch him again, but he kept his mind on Thanos. “Or see your friends again? Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg?”

“We kill Thanos first. I do not care if it affects--”

“Thor, I don’t give a shit about time,” Harry interrupted, following him out a side door and out into a small hangar. “Do you think I would have brought you back in time if I did? Fucking with time and fate runs in the family. I also want to see Thanos dead.”

Thor looked out over the hangar, spotting the one ship that they needed and headed towards it. He glanced to Harry as they ran up the ramp of the ship and sat down in the cockpit. He flipped the engines on and raised an eyebrow, idly watched as engineers and servants scattered. 

“Thanos has tried to court me… in the past,” Harry offered, shrugging slightly. “I didn’t care for it. He didn’t know what the word no meant.”

Thor flinched as he piloted the ship up and out of the hangar. 

“Here…” Harry trailed off, weaving his hands in an intricate motion. A portal appeared in the sky above them and he gestured towards it. “It’ll drop us right over Thano’s ship.”

Thor grinned and sparks danced in his vision before he steered the ship right through the magical portal.

  
  


* * *

Screams and pained yells echoed throughout the ship as Harry fought his way forward, cutting through each and every Chitauri in his way. Thor had just rocketed past them, spinning and throwing lightning bolts through multiple Chituari at once. Thor looked like a living storm, living and breathing and fucking beautiful and Harry wasn’t sure whether he was intimidated or aroused. Probably a bit of both, he supposed. 

They had fought through one level of the ship and Thor was just now forcing his way through the big doors that led to Thanos. They had already cut through Thanos’ adopted children, knocking out Gamora and Nebula and leaving them where they were, but killing the ones who had caused the Avengers problems. 

The doors grated open, split down the middle by Thor’s hands and lightning. Space was dark and cold outside and Thanos stood right in the middle of the command deck, his eyes wide. 

“What is this?” Thanos called out, armored and pissed. 

“I have come to stop you,” Thor answered, his booming voice flooding the hall, even as he barrelled right into Thanos. “No more death.”

At the last minute, Thor turned to look at Harry, who had stayed behind him, mopping up any stray Chitauri who had made it through Thor’s charge. Thor raised an eyebrow and Harry shook his head, gesturing at Thanos.

“He’s all yours,” Harry remarked, raising his voice just a little and knowing Thor would hear him.

Thor smiled and lit up, lightning dancing all over his skin and then exploding outward. Harry closed his eyes as light flooded the hall, as Thanos’ scream was cut off. Thunder and lightning echoed for several minutes and Harry idly flicked a finger, decapitating a Chitauri who had been about to throw a spear right at his chest.

He blinked his eyes to adjust as the light slowly petered out, as silence filled the ship. The floor rocked underneath him and he had the distinct feeling that the ship was falling apart. They had after all not been cautious in their charges.

Thor stood over Thanos’ body, his breathing just slightly hitching. There were only a few drops of sweat on Thor’s forehead, evidence of not much energy used up in the charge. Thor’s eyes were bright and satisfied and just a little on the feral side, blood splattering his skin and armor. Mjolnir was still tucked away in his bedroom on Asgard and Thor had yet to pick up a weapon.

“Thor?”

“Let’s go see my brother again,” Thor finally spoke, his voice rough. There was a thread of contentment in Thor’s voice though, of satisfaction and hope. “I would like to go to Midgard.”

Harry nodded on a dry throat, licking his lips as Thor walked back over to him. “I could learn to appreciate this.”

Thor laughed loudly and happily, as he led the way back to the ship. “It has been a long time since I have felt this happy.”

Harry grinned back, warmth filling him at the sight of Thor.

  
  


* * *

The minute they landed back in the hangar on Asgard, Thor stood at the top of the ramp, his arms at his sides and idle. He half expected Odin to be at the base of the ramp, arms crossed and with men at his back to put Thor in his place, to scold. Instead it was just Loki, who had a pleased smile on his face.

“I hope you know father isn’t pleased,” Loki remarked, his eyes amused.

Thor’s heart beat wildly in his chest as he waited Loki out, hearing Harry come to his side. 

Loki blinked at the sight of the two of them. Thor could see him swallow, see him lick his lips idly. He wondered if Loki could see something different in him before he opened his mouth again.

“Thor, missing your own celebration,” Loki continued, smiling wider like he was the cat who ate the canary.

Thor padded down the ramp and stopped right in front of Loki, seeing his brother’s eyes widen.

“Where is your hammer?” Loki asked, looking between him and the man behind him. “And who is he? Whose blood is that on your armor?”

Thor smiled and reached out to curl his hand around Loki’s neck, squeezing a little bit. Loki sucked in a strangled breath, his pupils dilating, and Thor grinned, baring his teeth, and tugged Loki into a hot kiss. Loki whined and bucked into his hold, pulling back a little, and glared at him.

“Thor!”

“Loki,” Thor remarked, quietly as his blood sang, as clouds passed by in the sky. “I do not need my hammer. Come here, Loki Silvertongue.”

“Thor, not here! We can’t--”

Thor hummed and pulled Loki back with him, as he took several steps back and hit the button to close up the ramp.

“Thor! What is the meaning of this? What is going on?” Loki exclaimed, his pupils blowing wider as their lower bodies touched, as Thor pushed him up against the wall of the ship. 

“Loki, I love you,” Thor whispered, even as he gestured behind him, crooking a finger. He heard Harry come up behind him and step around, to face Loki. “I will always love you and your tricks. You and your magic. You’re beautiful.”

Loki sucked in a deep breath, startled and surprised and bewildered, and aroused all at once. Thor smiled and pressed into him again, sliding his tongue into Loki’s mouth. Loki seemed to deflate a little but his eyes were on Harry, as Loki tilted his head in confusion. His breathing was ragged as Thor pressed their bodies together, as he sucked a bruising mark into Loki’s bare skin.

“Thor…” Harry murmured, as Thor slipped a hand into Harry’s. “He doesn’t… know me.”

Loki stared at Thor before turning his gaze to Harry, even as Thor grasped one of Loki’s hands and placed it over Harry’s palm. 

“You are alike,” Thor remarked quietly, covering both their hands with his. 

Loki twitched and Harry raised an eyebrow, tilted his head a little bit, and gestured. The silver stag that had stood over Thor a day before leapt from Harry’s palm and stood next to them, proud and bright. Loki’s eyes widened and then Harry grinned as power flooded the ship, as Harry leaned in to press his lips to Loki’s. 

Loki let out a strangled breath as Harry deepened the kiss while Thor watched, swaying with need. Thor smiled and pulled on his own power, letting the lightning dance over his skin once more and fall onto Loki’s shoulders, manipulating it. Loki shuddered as his eyes rolled back into his head, as Harry’s breathing grew heavier. 

Thor reached out to stroke Loki through his clothes, feeling Harry reach out for him at the same time. Loki whined and all but melted into the both of them, as energy rose around them, as power and lightning matched them stroke for stroke and Loki cried out, throwing his head back against the wall behind him. Pleasure fed into pleasure as Harry stroked a hand over Thor as well, magic at his fingertips, different to Loki’s.

Thor groaned, throwing out a hand to pull Harry into a deep kiss, moving the lighting over to touch and spark and stroke. Harry met his own pleasure, his eyes widening and then closing.

“Now I get why your mother called me son,” Harry remarked in the quiet that fell. “Well… that was something.”

Loki let out a strangled groaned and his eyes fluttered open, watching them with a suspicious glare. “Thor, what is going on?”

Thor grinned and sighed happily. “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

Harry met his grin with another, muted smile. He reached out and cupped Loki’s cheek, seeing the other man stare at him in bewilderment though there was something in Loki’s eyes that was… quietly curious.

“You… are the god of mischief, Loki,” Harry remarked, smoothing a thumb over Loki’s skin. 

Thor smiled wider at Harry’s words, at the way Loki had slightly melted into the man. 

Loki’s eyes glinted as he looked between them. “What is going on?”

“I believe it falls under the heading of time travel,” Harry explained. 

Thor laughed and curled his fingers into Loki’s hip, curling his other hand into Harry’s. “Brother, would you like to join us on a trip to Midgard?”


End file.
